


睡觉1

by LouiseMeo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sex after sleep, 中文, 辰菲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseMeo/pseuds/LouiseMeo
Summary: 辰菲pwp
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 13





	睡觉1

felix是被热醒的。睡梦中感到身上有重物压着，整个人昏昏沉沉的，像陷进了一大堆棉花糖里，手和肩头时不时传来细密的痒感，让他整个人像触了电一般开始发烫，裸露在外的皮肤因为出汗都黏腻得像裹了一层厚厚的枫糖浆，正在被人一点点舐去。他忍不住拿手去推身上那人，却被拉住手腕按在了头顶，身上细密的痒感从肩头到了脖颈，最终到了嘴唇，在柔软的事物碰上自己唇峰的那刻，felix终于勉强睁开了眼。  
“lix醒啦。”黄铉辰整个人压在了felix身上，嘴唇还贴着他的嘴角，一边说话一边一下下地轻啄着，呼出的热气中混杂着酒气，扑在felix的唇鼻，“对不起因为应酬回来晚了，看你睡了本来不想打扰你的，但因为lix睡着的样子太可爱了。”他黏黏糊糊地拖长了尾音。felix也迷迷糊糊的，伸出手抱住了身上的人，“没关系呀，我也在梦里有想你。”话音刚落，就被黄铉辰堵住了嘴。滚烫的带着酒味的舌扫过他的齿缝，然后轻轻撬开，在口腔中扫荡着，舌头被含住轻轻吸扯着，带来从顶端到根部的轻微快感，唇珠也免不了受到青睐，被又舔又咬，同下唇一起被身上的人含住吮吸。  
“我给龙馥儿口好不好。”黄铉辰不等felix回答，就一路向下，拉起睡衣的下摆，亲上了felix轻颤的小腹。felix正沉浸在被叫本名的羞耻感中，脑子也晕晕的，仿佛此刻醉的是他，腹肌在呼吸中起伏着，被黄铉辰沿着轮廓一点点舔舐着，一直到腹股沟。黄铉辰扯下了felix的睡裤，舌尖在沟壑处划动着，感受着皮肤的颤栗，轻握住了他阴茎的根部。felix的阴茎由于之前的亲吻，已经几乎完全勃起了，头部渗出了前液，黄铉辰拿饱满的下唇轻轻碰了碰它，在felix的惊叫声中用舌面快速从根部舔到了前端，再一次性含了进去。felix拿手捂住了嘴，只觉得下面被黄铉辰的口腔完全包裹了，舒服地下一秒就可以缴械投降。黄铉辰卖力的吞吐着，从felix的角度看下去可以看到自己的柱身在对方柔软粉厚的唇瓣间不断摩擦，他的嘴唇上全是唾沫和黏液的混合物，正微微发着淫靡的闪光。舔弄了会后，黄铉辰吐出口中的事物，爬上来黏黏糊糊地就要索吻，手也不老实的从衣服下摆伸进去，划过胸膛，捏住了胸前的一点，用指腹重重的碾着，身下的人发出了小声的呜咽。Felix也努力回应着，小舌与黄铉辰的交缠着，指尖搭在了他的胸口，感受到了一阵阵心跳的震动声，从指尖一直传递到大脑，一双大手悄悄勒住了felix的腰部，只觉得一阵天旋地转，下一秒两人的位置就调了个个，黄铉辰懒懒地靠在床头，让felix整个人跨坐在他身上，“lix自己来好不好。”  
Felix喘了口气，从晕眩中稍微清醒过来，才发现黄铉辰还穿着工作时的衬衫，领带松松垮垮的歪在一边，扣子解开了两个，露出锁骨的一半，西裤倒是脱掉了，毕竟此时felix正坐在他胯上，可以感受到臀缝中间的滚烫濡湿，是隔着一层内裤布料都不能忽视的温度，烧得他臀尖泛起了一小片桃红。Felix稍稍动了动，伸长身子去够床头柜，却碰不到，反而引起身下人的一阵不耐烦的闷哼。黄铉辰替他开了柜子，拿出里面的润滑剂，直接打开挤出一大堆淋在了felix的后腰。felix摸了摸一片狼藉的后腰，将自己的手指弄湿，送进了自己的臀缝，黄铉辰的大手正箍在他臀瓣，用力揉搓着掰开，让felix更好的探索自己。Felix将整根手指埋了进去，但由于自己的手指不够长，无法触碰到敏感点，只能难耐地扭了扭腰，希望靠姿势让手指更进一步，黄铉辰见状将他的手指抽了出来，用自己的手指代替，修长结实的指节伴随着小声的呻吟声一寸寸侵入了felix的后穴，在察觉到紧紧包裹着自己的肉壁有一丝放松后又立刻将第二根手指探入，不断地搅弄着，直到后穴因为抽插而渐渐发出淫靡的水声，才抽了出来。Felix因为瞬间的空虚，手指紧紧地抓住了黄铉辰的小臂，声音由于喘不过去而一卡一卡的，“要你，”他用小猫般的眼神望着黄铉辰，喉头也发出了小声的呜咽，“求你了，快进来。”黄铉辰亲了亲他的嘴唇，大手将felix的臀瓣掰开，将硬挺的阴茎对准了他的入口，摩擦了一会后终于一寸寸地挤了进去。Felix由于重力一下坐到了底，身体开始控制不了的发抖，肉壁紧紧缠着黄铉辰粗壮的柱身，由于没有戴安全套，可以很清晰地感受到后者阴茎上青筋的跳动。黄铉辰拍了拍felix的屁股，示意他自己扭动，felix用手撑在他的腹肌上，开始抬动臀部，一上一下，努力操弄着自己，自己的阴茎也在两者间的空隙中一摆一摆的，偶尔拍到小腹，留下闪亮的水光。  
由于felix刚刚从睡梦中醒过来，四肢都还在微微发软，骑在黄铉辰身上没什么力气，步伐渐渐慢了下来。黄铉辰终于忍不住了，捏住他的下巴同他交换了一个深长的吻后，将他整个人抱了起来，跨下了床。Felix将头埋在黄铉辰颈间，双腿缠在腰间，像小猫一样在他脖子舔弄，留下一小串红色的印记，仍由黄铉辰抱着他走。黄铉辰抱着他走到穿衣镜前坐下，将felix转个身，正对着镜子，他咬了咬felix没打耳洞的那边耳垂，又用舌头舔着felix的耳廓，手箍在felix腰间，“宝宝，看着自己”，没等felix反应就将他轻轻抬了起来，对准自己的阴茎，狠狠插了进去。Felix发出了一声哀叫，双手不知道该如何放置，只能轻轻搭在黄铉辰的小臂上，镜子里的自己正全身泛着红，眼神水水的满是被操爽的迷醉，臀尖由于黄铉辰的操干被拍红了，可以清晰地看到抽插间小穴翻出的一点红润的嫩肉，而黄铉辰两只手都掐在自己的腰间，手臂由于用力，可以看到清晰的脉络，在汗水的衬托下显得性感极了，对方和自己的嘴唇都由于亲吻而显得由红又肿，彰显着性爱赤裸裸的荣耀。Felix配合着黄铉辰的节奏挺动着身子，发出一长串的呻吟，刺激着黄铉辰加快了节奏。黄铉辰将头埋在felix颈间，凶狠地舔咬吮吸着那一块皮肤，留下红紫色的爱痕，双手也由于太过用力在felix腰间留下了一点点青色的指痕，下身不断地抽插顶动着，一时间整个房间都是肉体的撞击声。黄铉辰力气越来越大，撞得felix除了支离破碎的呻吟声之外什么声音都发不出来，他闷吼了一声，攥住felix的阴茎，上下撸动了几下，felix终于无法忍耐，喉咙里发出了平常绝对不会发出的高声抽泣，在黄铉辰手中释放了出来，小穴由于高潮后的余韵，一下子紧紧收缩了，拼命绞着黄铉辰粗壮的阴茎。黄铉辰也不再忍耐，大力抽插了几下后，在爆炸般的快感中射了出来，精液填满了felix的后穴。镜子里的他俩都喘着粗气，黄铉辰的阴茎还埋在felix的小穴中，润滑剂和精液混合在一起的白浊，从两人器官的交接处缓缓淌下，加重了空气中的情色气息。  
Felix对着镜子里的他们笑了笑，微微抬起头，同爱人交换了高潮后的第一个吻。这一次，温柔而又绵长。


End file.
